Hana's diary
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: Curious or ever wonder what would possibly written on Hanamichi's diary? Read to find out. (Lemon? Maybe later)
1. Entry 1

Dear Diary,

Goddamnit! I am severely having a hard time since I entered high school. I was planned to have a brighter new beginning but I guess it won't gonna happen. Definitely not this time.

When I met Haruko-chan, the cutest and the nicest girl I' ve ever seen and met in my whole life, '_something between the lines was obviously lie_' I really thought that this time I finally got a girlfriend.

*sigh* Well sorry to disappoint you. But I ain't got lucky this time... Again... For the fifty fucking times... No...fifty one to be precise, . I'm planning to confess to her on how I like her. Yes, I do like her...but not really the kind of like...you know...between a boy and a girl. She's really nice but instead Haruko-chan confessed on me that she had a crush on a certain dumb guy named Rukawa, a basketball player, who didn't give a shit about her existence. Poor Haruko-chan... I knew very well how does it feel to like someone who doesn't bother to look at you...

Die those basketball player! I am still in pain and heartbroken '_that's a joke__...du_h' when Yoko-chan back in middle school dumped me and choose some basketball player goes with a name of Oda over me. I really hated them...all. Every single one of them. Curse those basketball players!

And today...I was on my way to the rooftop along with my best-ass-friend Youhei and the three-stooges to kick some ass. We'll just have some 'peaceful talk' with Norio Hotta, who fearlessly barged into my classroom and challenged me into a fight.

_Geez.. How I wish he's handsome... I would love to fight him in my bed...'_ What the fuck?! How could I possibly wished for something so impossible?' He's so damn ugly...so ugly that I wanted to puke everytime I saw his face.

Then Youhei open the rooftop door and we're all dumbfounded when a tall, with a raven locks, luscious guy, emitting pheromones saying come-on-baby-let-me-fuck-your-ass stands proudly above those ugly creatures who laid unconsciously on the floor, that challenged me for a fight awhile ago.. _'Luscious? that shit __word wasn't enough to describe him' _Oh sorry I was lost a bit...what was that again?'

Yes right! The raven-hair guy with matching cerulean eyes was so damn hot that makes me wanna fuck him right at that moment. '_Fuck? No...no... Are you ignorant or something. Don't you know how to read properly. I wrote fight not fuck! Stupid.'_

My best-ass-friend Youhei asked the guy if he beat out those ugly bastards on the floor himself, while the rest asked who the hell he is.

Kaede Rukawa ... He cooly states his full given name in a suckmyhardpenis tone. That was his fucking name! Holy shit...sounds sweet and so delicious. I wouldn't mind eating pancakes for the rest of my life, but in return I should eat it with his ehem...specially made maple syrup. '_Let me educate you ...his name Kaede was literally means Maple in english language. Amazing me huh...I'm just saying that I know English too duh! Lemme me give you an example and lemme use it in the paragraph. I _want his 'concentrated, sticky maple syrup in my as...pancakes!

The guy asked us back if we're friends with those bastards on the floor. Of course we aren't! _'Wow..amazing ...the guy really did fight alone and beat the hell out of them,.. It gives me shiver to think that the guy was so damn strong to do it by himself and makes me wonder...what about in bed, is he strong enough to last till five rounds? _Do I sound like a pervert?

Oh well whatever...back to the topic... I glare and approach the hottie guy closely. So he is Haruko-chan's crush, can't blame her for having a crush on him. He looks tempting not to mention his seductive bedroom voice. _'Say it again? Bedroom voice?' You mean a type of voice sounds as if you wanna fuck and cum everytime you hear it?' _Exactly_! _

'What? I'm sounded like a what? A gay? Ohmyfreakinggosh! Didn't I mentioned you that I am indeed a gay? Yes... I am gay. You read it well **I AM GAY..**. In a CAPITAL **BOLD** letters so you won't missed any single letters on it.

Say what? You're shock? Seriously? I see... I understand what you meant by that. Can't blame you duh...

You're not expecting me to run across Japan, holding a streamers in a disgusting pink paint or waving those stupid flags and shouting 'Proud to be GAY! aren't you? CURSE you! Ain't gonna happen... I'm proud to be gay...but obviously not gonna do it. ...

Well...to be honest, only my best-ass-friend Youhei knew that I do prefer boys over girls. And the only reason why I'm chasing girls was to deluded people about my preference. I don't really wanna to do that, but I am willing to fall to some nice girl who is willing to accept me as I am now. I wanna know the feeling of being in love and to be loved.

Youhei offered a 'help' that I painfully refused. Ever heard a word 'care and respect?' Have you know a phrase about crossing a line and not going that far. As much I tempted to let him shove his Yo-chan on my...you know... I'd rather not. I care for him, admire him and respect him in a highest level. I won't gonna take advantage of his pure kindness. I own him a lot...my sadness and happiness in life. He's the only person who always there for me during those ups and downs I experience in life. The person who truly know the real me...who accepted me and understand me for what I am. The person who witness my pain, my sorrow. Who wiped away those tears on my cheeks, who hugs me tight to comfort me and warms me when I'm cold. The person who is willing to sacrifice his own life just to protect me and always make sure that he'll be there when I need him. I ain't letting those lecherous desires to ruin our strong-build friendship. I swear, I rather lose everything that I possess than to lose Youhei.

And let me tell you a sad story of my life. I am an orphan, I live alone...no siblings to live with... Rest in Peace Otou-san Okaa-san. I miss you both...

My uncle Hanatarou, my mother's younger brother who lived and work in Tokyo was the one who supported my studies and everyday needs. Thanks to my kind, loving uncle, I finally came to realize the real me after witnessing him pounding and banging some guy's ass in his water bed, one time when I came to visit him in Tokyo...and letting those arousing moan begging to fuck harder...uhm...yeah...deeper baby! ahh...uhm...yeah...that's it...deeper...

_'Care to continue? Please...tell me more...tell me more_!' Shut the fuck up! Come on show some sympathy you pervert bitch! I'm here agonizing about my misfortune in life not about his ass-venture! '_Wait what? Ass-venture? What a magnificent word! I should add into my intelligent Dick-tionary!' _

Oh...yeah that's it! In short my uncle supported me..but in return I must never tell anyone his little secret that he fucked his boss' ass. _Not a big deal duh.._..

Let's back to my Kaede.. I mean that sexy-ass...no asshole Rukawa...that ignored Haruko-chan's feeling. I glared at him and grabbed his uniform. _Shit, we're so damn close that I wanted to taste his lips._ Are you dumb? My faithful gang was with me and I don't wanna expose any weaknesses to them. '_Weakness? You mean sexy-ass guys with a parting lips, ready to devour any time?_

I tell him my lovely name Hanamichi Sakuragi just in case he's interested to know. I wonder how long, I mean how tall he is. Duh, he's shorter than me in an inch, I guess, but it'll be longer once it become hard. Ooppss.. what I'm trying to say is when he trains hard his... I mean he'll be longer...no..no...taller..

So then... my precious Haruko-chan '_eww precious my ass!_' suddenly showed up and began to yelled at me. That's she heard a lot of bad rumors about me being a troublemaker which is mostly true. Being a low-life, and losing her faith on me. '_How dare you bitch!' _But I never thought that she's suspected me of hurting Rukawa's handsome face duh I don't mind biting and sucking him in my bed. '_Say what again_!' I swear I won't gonna hurt him that way! not to mention to ruined his face!

I honestly hurt by her words. You see...she was a really nice girl, just like I always tell you... that's why I decided to stick with her. She's the only girl I've met who never show any sign of fear everytime she talks to me. Although she already heard those bad rumors about me being a troublemaker, she still talking and being friendly towards me..She's cheerful and cute...a dear friend I wanted to have and I started to like her...Just too bad we both prefer men.

She run into my Kaede _'yes... You read it... My Kaede. __I just decided' he's mine as of today_' insisted to care and wipe off the blood on his forehead, to go in the clinic to treat it. Instead of thanking her, my Kaede rudely refused and asked who the hell she is. _  
_

_The hell was that! _I'm sure it was love at first sight...but my Kaede, no... It's Rukawa...he's such an asshole from the beginning anyway. How dare he treated Haruko-chan like that!

I was so shock when he refused the poor Haruko-chan's help and tell her to leave him alone. Geez... I do love him...but shit I can't tolerate some asshole to treat a kind-hearted Haruko-chan like some kind of a trash.

And I punch for being mean to her...he hits me back...we're throwing some hard punches to each other. _Shit! I loved it! _He punch me in my face...in my gut..And I imagine him pinning me on wall...throw me in my bed...he ride on top of me and rub his...on me...it's so freaking awesome! '_How I wished we're doing it on my bed._.' Thanks for the annoying interruption of my beloved best-ass-friend and gang, they stopped me from fighting with him or else I might jumped on him and... _'Oh...Let me tell you another secret... I like it rough and painful...those blood...love marks and bruises...'_

**NO I AM NOT A FUCKING MASOCHIST!** I'M just saying that I like rough and painful fights. It's proves my manliness and evidence that I'm trying my best duh! '_Manliness my ass!'_

When we stopped, my Kaede finally left and Haruko-chan calls me horrible and she said that she hates me. My chance to get close with my Kaede was ended before I actually had it . *sigh in frustration* and Haruko-chan seriously hated me now.

When Haruko left, I started to lose control...hysterically shout and cry about not having God or Buddha in this world. Why life is so unfair for me?! I want to jump off the building wishing that I will fall at my Kaede's warm loving arms. But it wasn't gonna happen right...

My Kaede don't care about me, tch ...he never even bother to look at me in the eye. Now I'm fully aware of Haruko-chan's feeling about the fox. Haruko-chan hates me now, and I haven't any possible ways to change that.

I lost a potential lover and good friend at the same time. *sob sob* _it's counted right? Fifty two then? _Fine whatever!

*sigh* I think that's all for tonight...till next time... Ja... Nighty. Sweet kisses...

Lovely as always,

Tight-ass Hana

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the vulgar words. I'm so stress from work and my friend says that cursing and saying some bad words once in awhile actually helps to release some stress. Lolz. I think it works and I came up with tHis. Please review ne? **


	2. Entry 2

**Dear Diary,**

Shit! My back and ass hurts like hell.. I'm so sore... Damn it! '_Finally got someone to fuck you?' _Bastard! You sounded it like I'm a slut duh!

It's a hell of a week! I'm pretty sure you didn't notice but I actually get myself to join the basketball team. '_Basketball team? I thought you hated basketball?' S_tupid! I said I hate basketball players not the basketball team!

Oh by the way...a lot of crazy...weird things happened this weeks. Damn...but it's worth it! At last I got my Kaede's attention. _'How so?_' He's finally hitting on me! '_Hitting on you?' Y_es...he is...literally hitting me! '_Yeah yeah I knew it... I'm expecting it...'_ Hey! The hell was that supposed to mean!? '_Nothing just go on'_

Fine. Let me tell you the details. But can we skip the details about my one-on-one games with Gori? _'Gori huh?_' Yes... Gori...that gorilla captain of the basketball team...geez can't believe he's Haruko-chan's big bro? '_Is he cute?! Cute_?! Whaddafuck! Damn Gori and cute never ever fits at all..! Just remembering his butt giving me a nightmares!

'_Butt?! You mean...is he the one who fu...' _Oh shut the front door! Don't ever think about that! Yuck to the highest level! Hmp...come to think about it his butt wasn't that bad...on the brighter side, it's looks nicer than his face. '_Meanie_! Nah I am not! '_Details?'_

Oh yes! I was so damn pissed about what happened at the rooftop... I was walking on the school ground when suddenly those little monkeys hit my beautiful face with the fucking basketball! Imagine they hit my pretty face with that ball! Damn! Screw them! I beat the hell out of them! Tch...

Then I never thought that those monkeys are a member of the basketball club...so then that Gori came out and blabbering over the basketball and challenged me into the fight... Tch underestimating me by just getting one shot before he could shoot his tens. Easy-pissy...and thanks to Haruko-chan... I win with that slam dunk that she taught me..._'is that all?'_ Huh? '_All the details? I feel like you skip much of the important details'_ never mind that, told you I wanna skip my one-on-one with him. '_Something wrong?_' Nah.., I just don't wanna remember the rest of it...geez to tell you the truth, I've never been so humiliated in my whole life when I run with the ball on hand. Damn, how in the world I'll know that I have to dribble it while running towards the ring...but at least I managed to win nyahahaha...

'_So, if that Gori is the captain...and the member are monkeys, does it mean you're a monkey too?_' Yes...of course! Wait! What?! How dare you to confused this tensai! '_Tensai my ass' _don't ever compared me to those monkeys..those commoners. I'm the tensai and I'm going to make our team to win the National Championship nyahahaha!

Honestly, when I won against Gori I was relieved when Haruko-chan said she's really sorry for what she said and done to me. I was happy to have her again as my friend...and Gori... I mean her onii-chan Captain Akagi admitted his defeat.

And another thing was surprised me and makes me happy more... Youhei whispered that my Kaede watching me plays basketball...ohmygosh! Imagine, my Kaede watching me dunking over that gorilla...nyahahaha...he must be fallen in love with me...so I finalize my resolve... I'll join the basketball to be closer to him! '_I see. But don't you think it's a selfish decision?' _What selfish?_' Joining the basketball just because of your Kaede?' _It's not selfish! It's love. I'll do anything for him even if it's means to fight him one on one on the basketball just to prove my love for him nyahahaha..'_tch love is crazy_'

And guess what did he calls me the first time he talks to me? '_Hn..What?' _Gosh I'm so happy that he talks to me and even calls me in some sweet petname... '_Petname_?' Yes...he calls me do ahou...ohmygod my balls and dick tickling at that moment...he such a sweetheart sometimes! '_Are you dumb? He calls you do ahou and you're happy about that?' _Shut up! It's endearment you know...he's kinda of tsundere nyahaha... He never show it but I know he likes me too nyahaha... '_Honestly, you really are do ahou_! Just be happy for me okay! '_Fine_.'

And did you know that I almost quit the team...'_hm...I'm expecting that...too' _Damn you! Well...Gori and female Gori always wants me to practice the basics. '_Female Gori?' _Yes.. Ayako-san...the team manager... And I'm started to fed up about it. I wanted to join the practice to be with my Kaede..but the damn gori never allows me.. I tried to escaped from him but dang he's so persistent to kept me on the sidelines...

I get tired of it...and I said I quit the team and go home. But I kinda feel bad about it. '_Why? Perhaps basketball isn't your thing?'_ Nah... After all those efforts and supports of my friends and Haruko-chan, I can't just walk away like that...and besides I promise to my self I'll do my very best to my Kaede until he finally notice me and acknowledge me as his equal. '_Equal huh?'_ Yes. I heard a rumors that he's a good players...so if I can catch up with him...maybe ...just maybe he'll look at me in the eyes...*sob *sob... '_Aww Hana-chan..never thought that you're so serious about him' _of course I am...he's my first love! _'Is that so?'_ Yes. And I won't gonna like any other guys other than him. '_I'll support you for that!' _Then I returned to the team and decided to listen to Ayako-san and Gori's instructions.

Just when I started to become better at basketball, there was this weird fellow named Aota. He is the captain of the Judo club. He had my gratitude for a second or two when he said that my athleticism was really good. He do said that my talent comes only once in a blue moon. '_Flirting_? _Maybe he's after your ass?'_ No way! My Kaede is the only person for me ! Tch..then he asked me to join the Judo club and as a reward he'll give me Haruko-chan's photos. At first I didn't recognized her. She's so cute at the photos, reminds me of myself when I was smaller hihihii...'_liar_.' Shut it! Fuck! I thought he's a fine guy but damn him he's dirty by doing that! Luring me on his club using those photos...as if I'm gonna fall for it. But Haruko-chan is one of my friend now so I can't just ignore. That guy thought I'm in love with her...but sorry...we're just friends.

He attacks me and I attacked him. Geez...he has a strong build body. I could feel his hard cock and firm butt... '_So he makes your cock hard too?'_ In your dreams! No way in hell! How I wish it was my Kaede. If I can just imagine him as my Kaede I'll do that.. '_Why not?'_ Come one...I admit that Judo guy has a nice body...but other than that, the rest was completely trash.

Geez...can't believe he used dirty tricks just to lured me... And I'll do my best to take it back although at the end I didn't. He still insisting that Judo is for me. And I refused. I'm a genius you know... I'm born to play basketball...coz I am a tensai baskettoman Hanamichi Sakuragi nyahahaha!

And finally they let me play with the rest. So and so...a lot of things happen. My Kaede show me how to do the lay-up...gush I can't even believe it! It just like a wet dreams come true! '_Wet dreams aw! I like the sound of it!' _Geez his ass was so cute the way he do it.

Oh well everything goes perfectly according to my plan. I purposely hit him with a ball and he glared at me. '_Of course dumbass!'_ Tch. I just pretended my hands slipped nyahaha...and when it's my turn to shot, I knew he'll hit me back. Oh shit how I love it! '_Sadist_!' We're hitting with the balls and feels like heaven. '_Hell you mean?'_ How I wish it was his balls nyahahaha. Though Gori punished us, it's still fine. He stayed next to me and those hits were nothing compared to the happiness I felt standing next to my Kaede nyahaha.

Oh.. Did I mention you that we'll having a practice games against Ryonan High tomorrow. '_Ryonan High?'_ Nyahaha... Gori may not say it but he do realize that he'll need my talent to beat those guys. Gori taught me the importance of rebound! '_Rebound_?' Yes. Rebound. The one who controls the rebound, controls the world! '_How the hell can rebound controls the world. Doesn't make sense at all!'_ Stupid! A stupid diary like you won't understand it ! And when Gori says so I must believe him, nyahaha.

'_You indeed a do ahou!'_ Bastard you have no right to call me that! You ain't my Kaede. '_What's the difference, it's the same!' _Of course it was different! When my Kaede calls me that it's like a music to my ears...he's so sweet. '_So sweet my ass.'_

'_Any information about your opponent?'_ Hmm yeah...there this weird squirt guy named Hikoichi went to our gym. He's a Ryonan freshman just like me. He's weird but he's a nice guy. He told my about this Ouzumi Jun guy their captain and being Gori's tough opponent and their ace player Sendoh Akira. '_Ouzumi? Sendoh? Any idea how they look like?'_ Don't-know-don't-care. But well... If that Ouzumi is their captain I assumed that he is more look like an ape nyahaha... '_Huh? And Sendoh?' _Hm...he is their ace player...and since it was me the ace player of our team..._'wait what...you are the ace player?!'_ Damn you! Will you agree on this one! '_Huh_?' Fine... I must admit that it was a my Kaede. But even though we had handsome ace player doesn't mean that their ace was handsome as him duh...'_fine... Fine... I get it.'_

'_So you better sleep now for the game tomorrow.' _Oh yeah..time for my beauty rest...wish me good luck. '_Gambatte Hana-chan!' _Arigatou diary-chan.

Oh one more thing...eto...uhmmm I don't know how to say it...it's quite embarrassing you know. '_Come on...spit it out!' _Fine...but promise me not to laugh okay. '_Okay_.' Pinky swear? '_pinky swea_r.'

Uhmmm...eto...after I've done practicing the rebound with Gori, I ended up at the park. I sat on the bench then I didn't noticed that I fall asleep. '_Then_?' Well...you see... I fall asleep and it was like a dream. '_Dream? Like what?' I_t's hard to explained...but it feels so real. I felt like something or someone touching. '_Huh...touching you? Where?'_ Stupid...let me finish okay...it was very light like a feather...then I felt somehting ...uhm..touching my lips. It's like a... Argghh I'm so embarrassed, I know you think I'm having a wet dream...'_shut up just continue..will you?' _okay...then I felt like someone actually sucking and licking my lips...so.. I opened my eyes but no ones around me...'_then what did you do?' _I looked around but it's dark and seems like it just a dream. '_Hmm wet dreams to be exact.'_ Pervert. It's not like that. It felt so real...so when I touch my lips, it's still wet and when I licked it...it taste like...like lemon...'_lemon huh...hihih I knew it!'_ Hn? What? '_Lemon means sex hihihi...maybe it's just a dream with your Kaede.' _Is..is...is that so? '_Yup' so don't worry about it. Just go sleep...'_

Yeah I gues you're right...nothing to worry about... it's just a dream. Ja...good night...sweet kisses...

Strong as ever

**Mighty-ass Hana**

* * *

_Oh well..this is for now.. I'll update the Spell later on. Stupid me by deleting the Chapter 7 by accident. And I don't have back-up hehehe.._

**Review please ^_^**


	3. Entry 3

**Dear Diary,**

_*sigh* _Diary-chan... _*sigh* sob* *sob*_ We lose, we lose the game today...huhuhuhu.. It's all my fault for losing our practice game..._*sob*_ if I just prevent the other team to take the ball after I did the lay-up, we've won...but instead I laughed like a maniac and boasting about what just I did. I'm so stupid doing that huhuhu...

'_It's fine.. It's just a practice game' _I know. But we'd won if I became more careful. _'Just don't do it again next time.'_ I know...but still I can help it. I'm so sad to lose my first game.

_'It's just a beginning' _yeah...just like Oyaji told me. _'Oyaji?_' Yes. Our team coach, Anzai-sensei told me the same thing. '_See. Don't be sad' _I guess you're right.

_'So how's the game. How about that Ouzumi guy?' _Huh...that guy well just as I expected he look like an ape. _'Huh..really?' _Yeah. And he's taller than Gori, they're look alike.

_'And about this Sendoh Akira guy? Is he that good?'_

Huh...say that again? _'Sendoh Akira you mean?'_

Say that again!_ 'Sendoh Akira?'_

Say it again! _'Sendoh Akira damn it!' *heart pounding so fast*_ oh my! Oh my! This is it! This must be love! Yes I'm love with Sendoh Akira!

_'Eh what?! Are you sure? How about your Kaede?'_ Yes, hundred percent sure! for the very first time in my life I'm freaking in love! '_You're kidding right?! How about your Kaede?'_

Just reading you saying his name makes my heart beats so fast. Just by the spell of his name makes me feel like heaven. ...this is it and I knew it...the moment I saw him I fell in love with him...nyahahaha! _'How about your Kaede?'_

Ohmygod! This is true love! I never thought that this day would come I'll able to meet my prince charming.. I couldn't think of any other explanation, my mind was completely shut down at the sight of his absolute beauty in front of me the moment he entered the gym, his sweet bright smile...those sparkling eyes...and very fresh breath... I love everything about my sweet Akira..._ 'And how about your Kaede?'_

At first... I thought he's just a stupid ace player. But once he entered the gym, I can't take my eyes off him. He's goddamn gorgeous. Never saw a handsome guy like him in my whole life. '_What? I thought it's only your Kaede?'_

After he changed into his basketball jersey, I approached him. At first I was so damn nervous. I could feel my balls shaking. Surprisingly, he's so nice towards me even after I said that I'm going to beat him. He smiled at me and offered a friendly shake-hands. He's so warm and friendly... I never expected him to be nice to me. God I'm so in love with him. _'How about your Kaede?'_

Geez.. Imagine that... He never ignores me at all. His attention at me even during the first half while I'm sitting at the bench. He even motioned me to come out on the court to play even though Ayako-san tied my on my chair. I bet he has a hots on me too nyahahaha. _*eyes sparkling* 'How about your Kaede?'_

_*sigh* _Honestly I'm so depressed about losing my first game especially I ruined my gym shoes. Oh...well I have to buy new a shoes anyways...a basketball shoes, but it's worth. I'd rather lose anything on that game but not my sweet Akira. '_How about your Kaede?'_

And guess what? He said that if I want to beat him, I must practice to death. And he even invited me to go on fishing sometimes. Ahhhh! Imagine that! It was like he's asking me out. Who can say no to his fuck-me-in-instant voice. Oh My God! I thank all the angels and saints from above for sending me someone as Goddamn hot as him! _'How_ _about your Kaede?'_

And after the game he offer his hand and of course I took. Shit! I can't helped it but to blushed. The way he said my name was so sexy! I could feel all the blood rushed in to my veins, my arteries down to my penis! Shit! He's so fuckable! '_How about your Kaede?'_

And of course I'm still gonna beat him! Nyahaha! After all I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi, the tensai-baskettoman. No matter how I like him I'll swear I will beat him to basketball until he acknowledge me as his equal. _'You said the same thing about your Kaede.'_

And my sweet Aki- **'SHUT THE HELL UP AND ANSWER ME! HOW ABOUT YOUR KAEDE! DAMMIT!' **Huh? _*sniff* *teary-eyes* _Diary-chan will you please stop adding a salt on my already wounded heart?_ *sniff* _I told you just right from my first entry, I'll lose a potential lover isn't it? _'Huh?' *sigh*_ I knew it from the start that my Kaede won't gonna look at me and never feel the same way like I do.

_'What make you say that?' _Sorry for sounding like a loser bitch. Sorry if I'm forcing myself to any other guy. I admitted I do like sweet Akira...but it won't never be the same way I like my Kaede... _'I know that. Then why?'_

I lose my first game today...and I totally lose my chance to be with my Kaede. I can see that he's not interested in anything. Just basketball. Alone. I can see the way he look at Akira. The way my Kaede glaring at Akira with hatred.

I'm not that dumb... It's so obvious that he's only interested in someone who can beat him in basketball. Someone who's better than him and in one day he can beat too.

_'So...are you giving up on him?'_Hell no I'm not giving up. But for now, I want to be a better player more than him and even more than Akira. Not just for them to notice me. It's for myself. I want to prove myself that I'm indeed a genius. I want to prove them that I am worth their attention. That I am worth their admiration. I want to proved them that I am worth watching. And one day, the moment they notice me, I will tell myself that all the risks and hardships worth it...to be with one of them. '_You're saying anyone will do?'_ Hmm...not really. I love my Kaede that's for sure. But sweet Akira has a potential too. _'Tch unfaithful bitch' Hey! _I'm not going out with any one of them so don't say that!

'_Hmp...what if you saw any other handsome guys from the other team?' _Huh? It's impossible... I can't think there's any other handsome guys aside from them...

_'You think so? Will see...' _Yep...and anyways... Gori told us that next month the preliminary games for Inter High will start. I heard from Ayako and the senpais that we have another team member. They're hoping that he made it on time. _'Member huh?'_

And Gori said during the prelim, we won't be able to avoid and definitely we'll face the second best team in Kanagawa, the Shoyo team. So, he tell us to practice more and prepare for that game. _'That so?!_" Yeah...thanks...at least this burden in my chest loosen up...Tomorrow is another day. Haruko-chan will go out with me to buy a new basketball shoes. Wish me luck... Nighty! _'G'night Hana-chan'_

**Strong as ass ever,**

Sexy Hana-chan

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys. Sorry if this one is quite shorter than the other chapters. **


	4. Entry 4

**Dear diary,**

*yawn* Ohayou Diary-chan...sorry for writing this very early three in the morning. I was on my way to the bathroom when I noticed you. _'Huh?'_ Yeah...there's so many many things I didn't told you this past week...no I guess almost a month.

*yawn*geez, I'm so damn tired. Frankly, there's so many thing I want to tell you but maybe I'll make it short. _'Why? Finally get fucked?' _Pervert! I'm so tired told ya...oh . Here I'm sitting so it's not gonna hurt to tell you some. '_Okay_'

Remember I told you about our other team member. _'Yep?_' His Ryota Miyagi, a point guard. '_Ryota Miyagi huh? Is he cute?'_ Cute? He's small yeah, but not cute...but not that small, I'm just tall hehe. He's so agile and really good player. I admit his better than me...for now *smirk*

We had a fight at first, eventually he became one of my trusted friend in team. _'Really?'_ Yes... That mushroom head got jealous on me! Imagine! _'What? he likes your Kaede too?!'_ Damn hell no idiot! He's fucking straight!_ '?.?.?.?' _He thought I have a relationship with Ayako-san that's the reason...sorry she's not type and she's more like a big sis for me...

_'Is that so?_' Hell Yes! Anyways, we had a heart to heart talk and of course he found out about my fifty failed attempt to catch a women's heart _'how?'_ You ask me? You dare to asked me? Those bastards...Youhei and the rest! tch... I swear, if they weren't my friends I'll cut their penis! _'Ouch!'_

Then we had a trouble in gym. '_What really? What the heck happened?'_ Mitsui and his rotten gang dared to ruined our team so we'd be disqualify in the inter high. Geez, Mitchi can be so dramatic sometime! '_Mitsui? Mitchi? A gay?' _Nyahaha...of course not. It's just a petname from mine. Well...he used to be an MVP during his middle school and one of the best player of our team.

During his freshman year, he got injured so he have to stayed in the hospital to heal. For some reason, he stopped coming to the practice and playing basketball for almost two years. _'Hmmp...quite complicated story...isn't it?_ _And what happened next?' _Yeah...he got a huge fight with Ryo-chin then attacked us in the gym during practice hours! _'Ryo-chin?_' Ryota Miyagi moron! '_You moron asshole! Stop using pet names! It's confusing damn it!' _Fine! Sorry Okay!

And then we had a fight and so and so. Damn...how dare them to hurt my team mates. I'm trying to hold back because Ryo-chin told me so...but I can't. _'Yeah, yeah...Why to hold back?' _Bastard you don't understand! If I don't we will be disqualify and even disband! '_Ohh scary'._ Yes! But those ugly thugs starts it all. Tch how dare them to hit my Kaede's handsome face! _'Your Kaede? I thought it's your sweet Akira now?' _Shut up! Told you I like them both! _'Slutty bitch!'_

Hmp...just shut it! Then...my best-ass-friend Youhei and the rest came to rescue. Those weaklings dare to ruined our team. No way! Just no way in hell! Me, Youhei and rest gave them what they want. We beat the hell out of them. Geez, if only we're not in school I swear they won't see the day.

Then Gori came. We learnt about Mitchi and eveything from their past. And when Oyaji came, that girly boy Mitchi suddenly cry and asked for his forgiveness. He asked for another chance to let him joined and play basketball. Honestly, I understand why he became like that. He's in his rebellious stage as a teen. 'Oh really Sakuragi-sensei?' The hell was that? _'Stupid! Don't talk like you're an adult!'_

Shut up! Mitchi just want to play again with us that's why he did that! It may look he hates it, but deep inside he loved basketball more that anyone else in the team. That he regrets what he's done in the past! Get it?! _'Fine! I don't wanna read it from someone who almost quit the team bastard!'_ Tch. Stupid diary. And why the hell you answer back to me. You're supposed to be just a diary. '_Aho! I'm not just your diary... I'm also your conscience!'_ Conscience my ass! Do I have one? _'Beats me!'_

Oh well...Ryo-chin and Mitchi finally back and join the team. And believe me or not. We're the starting member of the team. Me, my Kaede, Gori, Ryo-chin and Mitchi. '_Really?'_ Yes! Told yah I'm a tensai-baskettoman. Nyahaha!

It's a long long story. We manage to beat the other teams and even beat the second best team of Kanagawa, the Shoyo. '_Wow really? Congrats!_' Yeah thanks. Hmm... _'Hmm? What?'_

Well...I think I didn't mentioned you about me being a foul-out king of the games we had. _'Foul-out King?'_ Yeah. I'm always fouled out each games during the tournament. '_Ha? Can I laugh? Hahahahaha!' _Bastard! That's why I don't want to tell you. Fuck you..you know that! '_Gee thanks I'm so flattered!'_

And you know what else happen during our game between Shoyo? _'No idea.'_ After that glorious dunk..._'dunk? You made a dunk? A slam dunk?_' YES! My dunk published in the newspaper! I'm a celebrity nyahahahah! '_Tch I wished I never asked.'_

Guess what? My Kaede talked to me! _'Oh...really? do I have to laugh too or say wow and congrats?' _Whatever you useless diary! At least ask what did he say damn it! _'Okay, what did he say?' _Huh... I forgot. *scratch the head* have to rewatch that game nyahahaha! But he said something really nice. I feel like I'm in cloud floating. I mean, even when Ayako-san ask what it feels like to do that dunk... I'm so speechless! _'Wow! Never imagine that...you speechless? Did I read it right? Must be the end of the world!' _Ohmyfuckingdemon! when will you stop spouting non sense words against me! _'Fine...zip-lip_'

And there is this guy. _'A guy?' _A cool and intelligent guy to be exact. _'Cool and intelligent?...interesting..' _I don't know why but after the game he approached me. '_really'?' _yeah *blush* he said that I'm really good for a beginner. _'And?'_ He said he sorry for underestimating me and enjoyed playing against me. '_And?'_ He said that he's looking forward to play with me again in the Winter Cup. _'And?_' He said if I have a time to sit and drink a coffee with him sometime. '_And?'_ He said that I have a lot of potential as a center than a power-forward... _'And?'_ That he's willing to teach me more. '_And?_' And if it's fine to visit me in school or in the house during weekend.

*blush* *giggle* shit! I'm not supposed to blush and act like this when he talked to me. Of course he's not handsome as my Kaede or my sweet Akira, ...but he's undeniably sexy ...and...and... *stutter* he's so cool...gentleman and he is the first person who actually noticed me for being not a perfect me and my potential. _'Don't tell me you're...'_ No...not like that! It's just like I'm happy that there is someone out there who noticed my hardwork. That after all those efforts, someone from the other team did praise me.

'_Isn't good? You want that, don't you?'_ Yeah. I like that. But I wish my Kaede or sweet Akira the first one would tell me that. teary-eyes* but still, I'm very happy. '_That's good!'_ Yes. And he said that he'll be watching me from now on. *blush*_ '~_~_' I'm practicing more and more to beat the number one team Kainan! I'm pretty sure this time my Kaede will notice me...and even sweet Akira will be proud of me once we beat that Kainan! '_Gambatte Hana-chan!' _Thanks. That's all for now! G'mornight. '_^_^'_

Virgin as Ass,

Cute Hana-chan

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading :) to tell you the truth, I'm so happy that despite of my weakness in writing fic in English, people still follows and favoriting my fanfics. Thank you so much Guys. I just really LOVE to write what's on my mind ^_^**

**I'm in the mood to write since I'm not busy at work. Guess what... I'm working on the sequel of Nee-san and hopefully finish it this week, but it's depend. Honestly it's gives me a hard time to write it... Hehehe... **

**By the way, this fic supposedly Rated M so I'll change it later once I uploaded the lemon entry XD. **


	5. Entry 5

**Dear Diary,**

Ne, Diary-chan as much as I want to write a lot of things happened in these past few weeks, I simply can't._ 'Why was that?' _Well... I'm so tired and depressed... I'm literally devastated. '_Huh?Are you okay? Something wrong?' _Uhmmm...you see..we lose. '_What?! Don't tell me you...'_ Yeah... We lose against Kainan. No wonder that team dubbed as the The King of Kanagawa, who won the Kanagawa Inter High Championship for straight 17 years. Curse them, why they're so damn strong?

Diary-chan.. Why it's happening to me? I mean I work my ass so hard just to beat the Kainan *sigh* those bastard Kainan. I really hate to say this...but we still have a long long way to go to beat them. Guess what I did? '_What_?' I made a slam dunk! And top of it... I dunk over that Maki-jiji... '_Maki-jiji?' _Yes! That Maki how dare him to block my slam dunk, but oh well I still manage to dunk over him. And everyone was like... Oh great! The redhead manage to dunk over the famous Maki!

I had the feeling that guy is a pervert. '_A pervert huh?' _Yes. He thought I didn't noticed it that he keeps touching my ass. Anyway...I kinda like it hehehe. '_Pervert!'_ He personally guards me during the game. I never felt so proud before.'_proud of what?'_ I'm not boasting about this. That Maki is known to be as the best player in Kanagawa. He's the MVP! Imagine him guarding a rookie player like me who dunk over him...get what I meant. '_Hmm... I get it...he's challenged by you...right?' _Yes right ! Nyahahaha... '_Does this Maki guy interested in you?'_ Nah...don't think so. And he's not my type. '_You're just adorable and lovable Hana-chan, I bet -wink-' _Nyahahaha of course I know that. You too Diary-chan. *smile*

He's handsome duh, apparently not my type. He's a very serious-pervert type of person. He may look calm and coolheaded but he's an evil. '_Yeah...yeah of course you already have your own Angel Kaede and Akira.'_

*sigh* in the end I guess it's my fault again. '_Huh?'_ *sigh* at the very last minutes I passed the ball to our opponent..damn it. I am such a fool. I know it sounded like an excuse...but why they hell that Kainan center look like Gori that time so I mistakenly passed the ball to him_. 'It's not an excuse..you're just stupid.'_ Shut up! I know that!

Oh...anyways, Touro-chan came to watch my games ever since their team lose to us. '_Touro-chan?' Y_es. He's the guy I've been telling you. A cool cute Guy...hmm..yes he's cute though he's taller than me. He is the guy I mentioned you before. He came sometimes after school to meet and invite me for a snack. And we have one-on-one during weekend. I honestly enjoyed his company. Aside from Gori, I learn a lot from him although we agreed to keep it a secret. '_Is that so?'_ Hell yes. Damn it, why I didn't meet him before. I mean he's so nice and gentle. *sigh* '_How's your Kaede? Did he know about him?' _sigh* I must treat him one day. He's a really big help to me.

Back at the game. This is what I get for being a fool. I admit it, so don't say a word. I admit it's all my fault. But this is me... I am HANAMICHI SAKURAGI. Bad habits hard to die. And this is I can tell you for now.

'_There's something off' _Off? What the heck do you mean by that? '_You act so different'_ How so? _'I can't sense any depression...not a single frustration.'_ Depression? Frustration? Why should I? I told you I finally accept it! They say...you win some, you lose some..something like that... '_So you lose the game but WIN some?' _Huh? I never said that moron! '_Spit it. You're hiding something interesting.' _Bastard! I'm so tired and sore so let me sleep now okay. '_Sore? I understand your tiredness but not the soreness. Hmmm...I smell cum.' _Cum?!. What the fuck are you talking about? You're a pervert you know! Geez...can't help then. *hands-up* I surrender I knew I can't hide anything from you, won't I? '_Are you stupid? I'm your diary moron!' _Fuck you! How dare you to call me that!' _'Hmm..someone fucked you?_ *nervous* Huh? '_Spit it now...' _Okay fine.

*fidget* *blush* Ummm...but don't say anything bad and don't laugh at me...okay. '_'Kay_' ummm... You see even me didn't expect it to happen between us. _'Us?' _Yes... Us. It never came to me...not even in my wildest dream that this day will happened that he and I...ummm.. *blush*' share this mind-numbing sex _'Sex?! Seriously..I knew it, you finally get a fuck! Congrats!' _Shut up! It's unexpected told yah, up until now I can't believe it...but it really happened.

Fuck I never been in pain before like the way I've feeling right now. My ass swollen, my knees still shakin'. But thanked heaven for the blissful experience and pleasure...geez we had sex till wee hours, doing all the possible position we could do.

That bastard, I always thought he's a weakling. I underestimate him. Who knows that he has a monstrous stamina in bed. Ohmyfuckingdevil. He's so damn sexy the way he fuck me and the sound of his moan everytime we come together. Shit! I can still feel his hugeness in my ass, same as his penis in my mouth. I loved the dirty things we do together. Shit. Just by writing this, my balls starts tingling and my limp cock rising up again, ready for another sucking fight.

We even had a bet and too bad I lose. So I have to shave my hair...just for the stupid bet. Regardless, I'm actually planning to shave my hair as a compensation for my mistakes and losing the game against Kainan. He said I'll be more sexy and fuckable when I do that...and gush he's too excited to see that!

Who had thought that he can go for more many rounds after we'd just fuck. He's a sex-machine in disguise. Shit...if you see how he sucked mine...and telling me to sucked his. Sixty-nine yah know *smirk* That bastard...he knows alot about sex. Oh... I learn a many many things from him duh. French kissing, deep-throating things. His kisses all over me...ummm his sweet kisses, I felt like I'd tasted it before! Taste like lemon! Shit! How he can be so good at that! He's a God of Sex! No doubt about it!

He promised me that next time I can take his ass too nyahahaha... Imagine that! _'Aww.. Hot! Tell me more...' _Yeah yeah..don't get excited! _'And who is He by the way?' _He? You stupid! It's a secret nyahahaha...'_hey! That's unfair!'_ Of course it isn't! '_How about a clue?_' Clue? No way. I am not a kiss-and-tell kind of person bitch! It's very private matter. '_Private matter my ass.'_ But because you're my precious diary, there's an exception. I'll tell you the details and let you to write it on your own version, a special entry. Sounds good isn't it?_ 'Really? -giggle-' _Yep. So do it right. And I have a request. '_Hm what?_' Can you make me a Seme on this one? '_Seme? Sure...why not! -evil grin-' _So let me sleep now and I'll tell you later...

'_Hey wait! Will you give me some hint please'_ Huh? Hint? *grin* okay...He's my rival...my eternal rival *wink* ... Ja ... Goodmornight ^_^

**Not a Virgin Ass (anymore),**

Hana-chan

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading Guys. I'll update as soon as I can ^_^**


	6. Special Entry - Rival (Part 1)

**Special Entry - Rival Part 1**

* * *

The dark skies, endlessly pouring a heavy rain until late at night. Sakuragi, who skipped the school that day decided to went and stayed in the dark locker room ignoring the fact he's wet, literally soaked in water.

The redhead still upset about losing their games against Kainan the other day. He kept blaming himself for the crucial mistake he made and believed that it was his entire fault that they lose the game.

Many negative thoughts lingered on his mind. He doesn't know how in hell he will face his team mates for his stupid mistakes. He was in a very deep thought when suddenly the light in the room turn on.

"What are you doing do ahou?" Rukawa asked, surprised to see him and enter the room then walked into his personal locker to grab a towel to wiped off his sweats. After, he left the redhead without muttering any other words.

"Wait!" Sakuragi stood and yelling at the other guy. "Why don't you say anything?

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb!" He angrily threw the ball he was holding. "It's weird that a mean guy like you says nothing about my mistake! Don't feel sorry for me!"

Rukawa quite surprise at his accusation. "Feel sorry for you?" He sighed, choose to ignored the redhead.

"Hey wait Rukawa!" Sakuragi called in a angry booming voice and followed Rukawa to the gym.

"Do ahou...so you think we lose because of you?" Rukawa asked when they finally came face to face at the middle of the gym. Glaring back at fiery eyes of the redhead. Not showing any emotion at the guy in front of him.

"What?"

"Don't flatter yourself do ahou. You did the best ever in your history yesterday. It was unexpected luck for Shohoku." He answered honestly.

"What?" He is obviously angry yet at the same time confused on what the other guy's word.

"How much do you think the coach and captain expected of you?"

The redhead think for awhile before he answer." They expected me to be a saviour." He answered.

"Like this?" Rukawa mocked, showing his hand as if measuring his capability.

"What?!"

"Or more like this..." He mocked him again. "your mistake was expected...it's nothing... earth-shattering! That's your level!" His words pissing off Sakuragi more and more. "Your mistake can't even affect the outcome of the game." He continued.

Jaw clench in anger and ball his fist to punch the other guy but he stop midway due to hesitaition. He can't explain why but he feel like it's wrong. All of a sudden, Rukawa's fist landed lightly on his cheek that took him by surprise.

"Ah...counter-cross..." He said, deadpan.

Sakuragi glaring at him then punch Rukawa back. "Why you...you bastard?! Take my fist!"

The raven-hair guy's action lit and snap the anger that Sakuragi been suppressing and their usual fight begin. He can't believed that Rukawa feel the same way, and it annoys him more. He doesn't what any pity from anyone else especially coming from the kitsune. He thought that Rukawa just say those words out of pity for not blaming himself about their loss.

"I have to take responsibility for the loss." Still getting a punch from the redhead, and punches him back ."If my stamina would've lasted, we would've won yesterday." He stated as they exchanging a powerful punches to each other.

* * *

Both back at the dark locker room, panting heavily. Each of them had bruises from the brawl and it's surprisingly made them feel more better.

Rukawa sat idly and lean his back against the wall. He can feel the cold floor tiles against his ass and cold wall on his back. He let a deep sigh and glance at the other guy next to him.

His cerulean eyes narrow and survey Sakuragi as the redhead carelessly laying down on the cold floor, his arms folded upward and hands serves as his pillow.

Through the dim rays of light coming from the light post outside the window of the gym, not to mention a few strikes of lightning gave some light from the sky, he can see that Sakuragi's eyes was shut and heaving heavily probably tired from their usual fights.

His gaze glued at redhead, snorting soundly. He smirked to noticed that the do ahou look like a innocent child, sleeping peacefully.

He came to realize that Sakuragi was actually a good-looking guy. With his height six-feet tall match with his tan muscular body and a boyish sexy grin. '_Fuck did I say sexy?'_ The do ahou can be consider as a hottie if he will just shut up and act normal once in awhile.

Rukawa's eyes move and focus at the redhead's chest. Sakuragi's wet white loose shirt suppose to hide but instead enhance his perfectly build torso as the redhead's shirt rumble, revealing his abs and deep belly button. Below, he see that Sakuragi's fly undone and showing his boxer, with a few strands of hair? Wondering to himself if his pubic hair is red as well and how long is his cock, perhaps longer than his? Rukawa shook his head in disbelief. '_What the fuck am I thinking?'_

Although it's raining heavily outside that makes the night colder than the usual, Rukawa feel some heat and lust creeps all over his body and swallow harder while scanning the redhead's body. '_Damn...what's wrong with me...did he hit my head so hard?'_

The raven-hair guy arouse and it become harder to breath, the room is now getting hotter the more he gaze at the sleeping redhead. He admits that he's unbelievably getting hard just by watching him. He's a straight as far as he know. But staying alone with a gorgeous guy like Sakuragi changes his beliefs.

He lazily stood to approach his locker. Though it's dark to see, he exactly what he wants and need from his locker.

Once he grab the thing he needed, he crawl over Sakuragi. He carefully sit on top , not putting too much weight on him. "Sakuragi..." He whispered on the redhead's ear and nipped on his earlobe.

"Huh?" Sakuragi growled in annoyance. "What do you want fox?"

"Let's do something fun." He answered, starts to moved and grind his hips against Sakuragi.

"The hell..." Sakuragi yelled, eyes still shut. "I'm not in the mood to fight you again kitsune...so get off me.."

"Let's fuck..." He simply replied.

"Do whatever you want stupid..." Sakuragi snorted lazily.

Rukawa smirk. Did the redhead actually agree to fuck him. He never thought that it'll be easy.

He quietly but hurriedly yank off his basketball short along with his boxer and toss on the corner of the locker room. Once he done, he carefully take off Sakuragi's pants and boxer, then pull up the redhead's shirt to reveal more of his delectable torso. He's having a hard time doing so, yet he patiently and nervously do it since he don't wanna wake up the redhead to kick his ass out of the room.

Rukawa lick his lower lip, swallow harder and let a small moan when Sakuragi's limp cock burst in front of him. It's in a 'sleep-mode' yet the size was undeniably amazing. He painfully admit that it's longer than his own, and maybe much longer once it's 'activated'. His callous hands excitedly and gently wanders Sakuragi's chest while grinding his crotch slowly against the sleeping redhead.

He's not a virgin neither fuck someone else's ass before, but this the very first time he'll have a sex with another guy. Of course no doubt about it, he will fuck the do ahou to his heart content especially he just got a permission to do whatever he want to do with him.

Yeah, he's a fucker...a fucker in a dark. Even though he seem so aloof and not caring about those bitches asking for his cock to fuck them, Rukawa is a goddamn fucker in a very discreet way. But ever since he enter highschool, he stop his '_better-be-safe-one-night-stand-adventure'_ and focus his attention on his games.

He never lick or suck a dick before since he only lick and fuck a pussy, but out of curiosity he watch a gay porn many times when he accidentally stumbled on it in the web. It's not bad as it seems, based on his own opinion. Though, he's curious how does it feel to suck a guy's dick since he already know the feeling of being sucked. Thanks to those bitches who gave him that special feeling.

It may sounds weird, but he actually enjoy watching the gay sex. It made him come just by watching while jerking off himself. Luckily those info he gathered so far maybe a big help. It's been awhile since he fuck someone. Probably tonight is the night he finally get laid with another guy to test his knowledge about man-to-man-sex and fuck annoying but hundred-percent-virgin-ass redhead.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading Guys. Sorry for cutting it into two-part special entry. I'll do my best to post the second last part of Hana's special entry as soon as I can. ^_^**


End file.
